


The Meeting Place

by fleursavauge



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), F/M, Father Kim Taehyung, M/M, Married Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursavauge/pseuds/fleursavauge
Summary: Gdy Taehyung poznaje Felixa, jest już dojrzałym mężczyzną, mężem i ojcem. Dopiero spotkania z młodszym chłopakiem przypominają mu, co stracił wraz z utraconą młodością.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung / Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	The Meeting Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaestars/gifts).



✤

Żaden dzień Taehyunga nie wyglądał tak samo. Zazwyczaj cenił sobie nieprzewidywalność swojej pracy, brak sztywnych ram czasowych i pewną dozę niezależności, a także to, że codziennie stawały przed nim nowe wyzwania, ale kiedy o 4:55 zadzwonił jego służbowy telefon, długo patrzył w podświetlony ekran, kwestionując swoje wybory życiowe i zastanawiając się, po ile są aktualnie loty na Jeju. Ucieczka zawsze była jakąś opcją.

Odrzucił kołdrę i, starając się nie robić hałasu, aby nie obudzić śpiącej obok Hannah, wstał z łóżka i szybko opuścił sypialnię, zabierając ze sobą dzwoniący telefon. Już na pogrążonym w mroku korytarzu odebrał połączenie.

— Taehyung-ah? — usłyszał od razu zaniepokojony głos Jinwoo, drugiego reżysera, z którym jego agencja współtworzyła nową historyczną dramę dla tvN. — Mamy problem.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiale, starając się zmusić swój ospały mózg do myślenia. Wczoraj do późna wycinał scenariusze dla aktorów, chcąc mieć dzisiaj trochę luźniejszy dzień, aby w końcu mógł nadrobić domowe obowiązki. Stos nieopłaconych rachunków wciąż rósł, lodówka świeciła pustkami, a wszystkie spodnie Leo znowu zrobiły się na niego za krótkie w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca i obiecał Hannah, że pojadą na zakupy. Ale oczywiście praca jak zwykle zrewidowała jego plany. Jeśli Jinwoo dzwonił do niego o świcie, to wiadomo, że mieli problem na planie. I Taehyung nawet domyślał się, o co — a raczej o kogo — może chodzić.

— Chodzi o Seokjina — powiedział Jinwoo, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Taehyunga.

— Znowu się spóźnia i nie odbiera telefonu? — spytał, wchodząc do kuchni. Skierował się od razu w stronę ekspresu do kawy, wiedząc, że nie wróci już tego poranka do łóżka, skoro chodziło o jego najbardziej problematycznego klienta.

— Nie, pojawił się, ale… jest pijany.

Taehyung westchnął ciężko i sięgnął do szafki po największy kubek. Uruchomił ekspres, wybrał swoją ulubioną kawę i przeszedł do salonu. Czuł, że oprócz kawy, będzie potrzebował też nikotyny, żeby przebrnąć przez ten dzień.

— Okej, zaraz do niego zadzwonię. Czy mówił coś więcej? Nie wiem, jest agresywny? — zapytał rzeczowo.

Wyszedł na taras, ignorując przenikliwie zimne powietrze, które od razu wdarło się pod cienki materiał jego dresów i koszulki. Potrzebował czegoś, co go otrzeźwi i zmusi do myślenia, zanim wybierze numer do Kim Seokjina, a skoro kawa jeszcze nie była gotowa, to musiał mu wystarczyć grudniowy przymrozek. Wyjął jednego papierosa z paczki i odpalił go, wsłuchując się w rozgorączkowany głos reżysera dobiegający z telefonu, podczas gdy sam próbował zachować spokój i zdrowy rozsądek.

— Nie, cały czas płacze. Nie możemy wyciągnąć z niego nic sensownego. Na razie charakteryzatorki wzięły go do siebie i próbują doprowadzić do porządku, ale za dwadzieścia minut będzie tutaj Won Joonho i jeśli do tego czasu tego nie rozwiążemy…

Jinwoo nie musiał kończyć, Taehyung zdawał sobie sprawę, co się wydarzy, kiedy na planie zjawi się pierwszy reżyser i zastanie swojego głównego aktora w takim stanie. Oczywiście, w pierwszej kolejności zadzwoni do niego, aby na nim wyładować swoją wściekłość. Zawsze to się tak kończyło, gdy agencja Taehyunga podejmowała współpracę z Seokjinem. To był taki stały schemat — Taehyung wiedział, że Seokjin na castingu wykorzysta swój czar i reżyser oraz producent całkowicie dla niego przepadną, ignorując krążące o nim plotki, a gdy już zaczną się zdjęcia, wtedy pokaże im swoje prawdziwe oblicze i to Taehyung zostanie oskarżony o wszelkie problemy, które sprawi ta rozpuszczona diva koreańskiej branży filmowej.

— Dzwonię do niego. Spróbuję to załatwić.

Zakończył rozmowę, zgasił papierosa i postanowił wrócić do domu, zanim całkowicie zamarznie. Gdy otwierał drzwi balkonowe, między jego nogami wybiegł Yeontan i zanim Taehyung zdążył za nim zawołać, puszysty ogon psa zniknął za wysokimi krzewami na tyłach ogrodu. Uznał, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie i za zimno, żeby urządzać sobie teraz pogoń za zwierzakiem. A poza tym miał teraz o wiele poważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Wybrał numer Seokijna i, czekając aż ten odbierze, próbował na szybko wymyślić jakąś strategię postępowania. Znał go już na tyle, aby wiedzieć, jakich wyrażeń i zachować przy nim unikać, żeby nie wywołać niepotrzebnej histerii, ale skoro nie wiedział, o co dokładnie tym razem chodzi, to nie był w stanie od razu znaleźć rozwiązania. Zmartwił go też fakt, że Seokjin płakał — jeśli już jego rozpuszczonej gwieździe zdarzało się płakać, to ze złości i z tym Taehyung umiał sobie poradzić. Ale ze słów Jinwoo wywnioskował, że chyba tym razem chodziło o innego rodzaju uczucia.

— Halo? — usłyszał cichy głos aktora, gdy ten w końcu odebrał. Już po tym jednym słowie, Tae wiedział, że jest źle.

— Cześć, Jin — powiedział, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi ciepłe brzmienie, co o piątej rano nie należało do najłatwiejszych rzeczy. — Dzwonił do mnie Jinwoo i mówił, że nie czujesz się najlepiej.

— On do niej wrócił. Zadzwoniła...i tak po prostu do niej pojechał.

Namjoon. Czyli to o niego chodziło. Taehyung stłumił sfrustrowane westchnienie, które próbowało wyrwać mu się z gardła. Kim Seokjin był beznadziejnie zakochany w swoim managerze. Managerze, który miał narzeczoną i był w szczęśliwym związku, z czym Jin nie mógł się pogodzić. Taehyung szczerze współczuł Namjoonowi, bo choć sam głównie kontaktował się z aktorem przez telefon, to nawet wtedy potrafił dać mu w kość, a co dopiero gdyby musiał z nim spędzać całe dnie jak Namjoon. Nie był specjalistą od spraw sercowych, nie znał się na związkach, zdradach, intrygach i całym tym uczuciowym rozgardiaszu. Od pięciu lat był żonaty, miał też syna i jego związek był tak spokojny, że nawet nie miał kiedy zebrać doświadczenia, które mogłoby mu pomóc w obecnej sytuacji.

— Jak to wrócił? — zapytał. — Skąd?

— Ode mnie — wyjaśnił płaczliwym tonem Seokjin. — Wprowadził się niedawno. I wiesz, wszystko się dobrze układało, a ona…

— Nie za bardzo rozumiem — powiedział ostrożnie Taehyung. — A co z jego narzeczoną?

— No, właśnie, ona jest problemem — stwierdził dobitnie Seokjin i po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy brzmiał na całkiem trzeźwego. — A ja zwolniłem Namjoona… i chcę, żeby do mnie wrócił — zakończył cicho.

Taehyung przewrócił oczami, ciesząc się, że Seokjin nie może tego zobaczyć. Nie interesowało go życie prywatne Jina ani Namjoona, nie był ich terapeutą, żeby wysłuchiwać o ich rozterkach. Chciał po prostu, żeby Seokjin wziął się w garść i gdy na planie zjawi się Won, czekał na niego w pełnej gotowości przed kamerą. Rozważył szybko w myślach swoje opcje i uznał, że istnieje tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji i — nieważne, jak bardzo nie chciał tego robić — musiał obiecać Seokjinowi, że się tym zajmie.

— Słuchaj, zadzwonię do Namjoona, w porządku? Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że się w tym momencie ogarniesz i przestaniesz odstawiać sceny. Ile wypiłeś? Jesteś w stanie dzisiaj pracować?

— Zawsze jestem w stanie pracować — odpowiedział dumnie Jin. — Potrzebuję tylko kawy i makijażu.

— W porządku, to bierz się do pracy, a ja dzwonię do Namjoona. Deal?

— Taehyung-ah, poproszę o podwyżkę dla ciebie.

— Nie powiem, że taka by się nie przydała, bo trochę to wykracza poza zakres moich obowiązków — zaśmiał się sucho i wziął duży łyk gorącej kawy — ale dzisiaj mi wystarczy, jak pokażesz wszystkim na planie, na co cię stać. Odezwę się później.

Pożegnał się szybko z aktorem i zakończył rozmowę. Opadł na oparcie krzesła, wzdychając ciężko. Ulga spowodowana zażegnaniem kryzysowej sytuacji mieszała się ze złością, że dał się wplątać w prywatne konflikty Kim Seokjina. Był tylko zwykłym pracownikiem agencji castingowej i jego rola powinna się ograniczyć do współpracy castingowej z reżyserem, wynegocjowania stawek, podpisania umów z odtwórcami i dopilnowania, aby wszyscy dotarli na plan. Podpisując kontrakt z aktorem w imieniu swojej agencji, nie zawarł w nim zapisu, że pomoże mu w zdobyciu swojego obiektu westchnień.

Poderwał głowę, słysząc kroki na schodach. Spojrzał na wejście do kuchni, w którym po chwili pojawiła się zaspana Hannah. W ręce trzymała telefon, w którym coś przeglądała, a drugą dłonią próbowała przygładzić potargane po nocy włosy.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Taehyung, przechodząc płynnie na angielski. — Obudziłem cię?

— Nie — pokręciła głową. — Muszę być dzisiaj wcześniej w pracy. Koniec roku, więc jak zwykle dużo rozliczeń.

Taehyung pokiwał głową, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na współczucie. Czuł, że dla niego to też będzie bardzo długi i męczący dzień i oddałby wszystko, aby móc schować się za kolumnami cyferek w Excelu. Liczby były łatwiejsze w obsłudze niż ludzie.

— Odwieziesz Leo do przedszkola? — zapytała Hannah, podchodząc do ekspresu do kawy. Westchnęła ciężko, widząc komunikat o konieczności napełnienia zbiornika na wodę, ale powstrzymała się od kąśliwego komentarza, co Taehyung przyjął z ulgą. Nie miał siły na głupie sprzeczki o tej godzinie.

— Tak, chyba dam radę.

W myślach liczył, ile ma czasu do pierwszej przerwy Seokjina, bo zapewne wtedy aktor postanowi zasypać go wiadomościami i Taehyung musiał mieć gotową odpowiedź, która zadowoli jego oczekiwania. Planował zadzwonić do Namjoona, nie rzucał słów na wiatr, jednak uznał, że telefon po piątej rano nikogo szczególnie nie ucieszy. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ten telefon miał dotyczyć takiej tematyki. Dał sobie czas do ósmej, licząc na to, że o tej godzinie Namjoon będzie już po porannej kawie i ta rozmowa przebiegnie w milszej atmosferze.

— Później ma taekwondo o szesnastej. Nie zapomnij, jak ostatnim razem. Zapłaciłeś w ogóle za ten kurs?

— Chyba tak — odpowiedział Taehyung, ale w kwestii rachunków i różnych opłat w jego głowie panował taki chaos, że nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, czy opłacił ubezpieczenie samochodu, o którym od tygodnia przypominał mu jego telefon. W końcu to jego żona pracowała w księgowości i powinna się tym zająć. — Sprawdzę to — dodał prędko, widząc, że Hannah już otwiera usta, aby drążyć temat. — Jedziemy dzisiaj na te zakupy?

— Nie wiem, o której skończę, Tae. Może pojedziesz sam z Leo po treningu?

Taehyung powstrzymał się od komentarza. Od kilku miesięcy on i Hannah właściwie nie spędzali razem czasu, nie licząc przebywania pod jednym dachem. Na wspólnej kolacji byli ostatnio rok temu, w rocznicę ich ślubu. I żadne z nich nie wykazywało chęci, aby to zmienić. Wiedział, że byli już dojrzali, mieli dziecko i zdecydowanie za mało czasu na odpoczynek, a co dopiero randki, ale Taehyung miał wrażenie, że żadne z nich wcale nie chce spędzać czasu tylko we dwoje. Zazwyczaj był z nimi Leo, na którym skupiała się cała uwaga, a oni mogli ograniczyć się do rozmów dotyczących tylko syna i bieżących problemów. To było tak wygodne i tak łatwo przyszło im się do tego przyzwyczaić, że sama myśl o tym, że miałby prowadzić z żoną takie zapalone dyskusje o sztuce, polityce, podróżach, jakie połączyły ich na studiach, wprawiała go w przerażenie. Czuł, że przedwczesne małżeństwo i rodzicielstwo totalnie zabiło w nim całą pasję i chęć poznawania świata. Został zamknięty w niewielkim wycinku rzeczywistości, gdzie z każdej strony ograniczały go codziennie obowiązki i przyziemne problemy, które nie zostawiały miejsca na bardziej uniwersalne rozważania.

— Pojadę — odpowiedział w końcu, przecierając piekące ze zmęczenia oczy. — Idę pod prysznic. Wpuścisz Yeontana z ogrodu?

Gdy Hannah mruknęła coś w odpowiedzi, wyszedł z kuchni. Kierując się do łazienki, z kubkiem chłodnej już kawy w ręce, myślał tylko o tym, jak ciężki dzień go czeka, a jedyną pociechą była wizja miękkiego łóżka, do którego położy się wieczorem.

✤

Felix doskonale pamiętał czternasty grudnia. To było dziwne, jak jego umysł zapisał w pamięci każdą minutę tego dnia. I choć z punktu widzenia osób postronnych, to pewnie nie był najszczęśliwszy dzień, w jego głowie te miłe wspomnienia zdecydowanie przebijały się ponad te, które były rejestracją jego pecha.

Wszystko zaczęło się już rano, gdy zaspany skierował się do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie kawę. Zegar na wyświetlaczu na piekarniku wskazywał 8:07 i Felix skrzywił się, licząc w myślach, że niewiele czasu mu zostało przed wyjściem z domu. Miał budzik nastawiony na wpół do ósmej, ale jak zwykle ciężko było mu wstać z łóżka. Wszystko było winą  _ dakgalbi _ , które wczoraj zrobił na kolację Minho. Felix nie potrafił sobie odmówić swojego ulubionego dania i pochłonął zdecydowanie zbyt duże ilości kurczaka, które uśpiły go dosłownie w pięć minut, a dzisiaj uniemożliwiły całkowite rozbudzenie. Jednak był pewien, że czarna kawa sobie z tym poradzi.

Zaparzył sobie solidną porcję napoju we french pressie, zostawiając też trochę dla Minho, który pewnie lada chwila wstanie i skieruje się do razu do kuchni, aby nakarmić koty. Odkładał go właśnie na blat, nie patrząc zupełnie w tamtą stronę, myślami będąc już pod prysznicem, gdy poczuł, jak french press zamiast znaleźć stabilne oparcie, wyślizguje mu się z dłoni. Było już za późno, aby Felix mógł coś zrobić. Zdążył tylko odskoczyć, ratując swoje stopy przed kontaktem z gorącą kawą, którą rozprysnęła się po całej kuchni wraz z odłamkami szkła.

Stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, z kubkiem parującej kawy w dłoni i z dźwiękiem rozbijanego szkła w uszach, który rozbrzmiewał w nich aż do momentu, kiedy z głębi mieszkania dobiegł go dobrze znany wrzask.

— Felix! Tyle razy prosiłem, żebyś był rano ciszej!

W tym momencie w progu kuchni pojawił się jeden z kotów Minho, który zbliżył się do jednego z kawałków french pressa i zaczął go obwąchiwać z zaciekawieniem. To ostatecznie ocuciło Felixa i rzucił się w stronę blatu, po ręcznik papierowy. Machnął gwałtownie ręką w stronę kota, który jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i nadal posuwał się w głąb kuchni. Felix wiedział, że jeśli tylko kot nieostrożnie nadepnie na szkło, to Minho wydłubie mu oczy pałeczkami.

— Psik! — syknął w stronę zwierzaka. — Uciekaj stąd, zanim…

— Dori?!

Do kuchni wbiegł rozczochrany Minho, patrząc z przerażeniem na swojego najmniejszego kota, lawirującego pomiędzy szklanymi odłamkami i rozlaną kawą. Felix wiedział, że Minho zrobi wszystko dla swoich kotów, ale naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że jego współlokator wejdzie w sam środek tego pobojowiska. Boso.

Jeszcze zanim usłyszał kolejny wrzask chłopaka, wiedział już, co się wydarzyło. Kot czmychnął, wystraszony hałasem, a Minho podskoczył na jednej nodze, drugą podciągając pod siebie.

— Felix! — krzyknął znowu, a Felix przelotnie zastanowił się, kiedy w końcu Minho straci głos od tych ciągłych krzyków. Była dopiero ósma rano, a chyba wyrobił już połowę swojej dziennej normy wrzeszczenia na niego. Za to sam Felix czuł, jak dopada go ból głowy. To zdecydowanie nie był udany poranek.

Podszedł do bruneta, krzywiąc się na dźwięk szkła miażdżonego pod jego gumowymi klapkami. On przynajmniej nie biegał boso po mieszkaniu; głównie ze względu na różne, niekoniecznie przyjemne, niespodzianki, które zostawiały dla niego koty. Złapał przyjaciela pod ramię, a drugą ręką przyciągnął niedaleko stojące krzesło i go na nim posadził.

— Felix, ja cię kiedyś zabiję — syknął przez zęby Minho, przyglądając się swojej zranionej stopie, z której wystawał niewielki kawałek szkła. — Usmażę cię wcześniej od Hyunjina, przysięgam.

Felix przewrócił oczami, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Wiedział, że gdyby tylko spróbował się odezwać, Minho nakręciłby się jeszcze bardziej. Przyjaźnili się już drugi rok i tyle samo razem mieszkali, a poznali się w najgorszym momencie życia Felixa, kiedy zdecydowanie potrzebował pomocnej dłoni, którą wyciągnął do niego Minho. Jednak mimo iż nie ma lepszego sposobu na poznanie drugiej osoby, niż współdzielenie mieszkania, to Felix nadal bywał zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo zrzędliwy i wybuchowy potrafił być jego przyjaciel.

Gdy już upewnił się, że Minho siedzi bezpiecznie na krześle, przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie w szafce nad lustrem trzymali plastry, bandaże i jakieś podstawowe leki. Dorastając z młodszą siostrą, dosyć szybko opanował sztukę opatrywania drobnych ran i skaleczeń. Co prawda, nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze nigdy w życiu wyjmować szkła z czyjejś stopy, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

— Podaj mi mój telefon — rozkazał od razu Minho, gdy tylko Felix wrócił do kuchni. — Muszę zadzwonić do Hoseoka, żeby przejął moje zajęcia. Przecież z tą nogą nie jestem w stanie tańczyć.

— To może poczekać, hyung — powiedział spokojnie. — Najpierw opatrzę ci nogę, a później mogę nawet sam do niego zadzwonić. Albo ja przejmę twoje zajęcia, co ty na to?

Minho spojrzał na niego z pogardą w oczach.

— Lepiej pozostań przy taekwondo, Felix. I postaraj się nie rozbijać szklanych rzeczy na swoich zajęciach, bo stracimy klientów, jak dzieciaki będą wracały z poranionymi stopami do domów.

— Bardzo śmieszne — mruknął Felix i kucnął przed przyjacielem.

Rana nie była bardzo duża, a co za tym szło nie krwawiła mocno i Felixowi wydawało się, że raczej obejdzie się bez zakładania szwów, aczkolwiek na pewno do czasu całkowitego zagojenia się będą musieli pozmieniać grafik i rozdzielić zajęcia pomiędzy siebie. Był pewien, że w razie problemów z nakładaniem się zajęć, Hyunjin będzie w stanie im pomóc kilka razy w tygodniu. Delikatnie wyjął szklany odłamek ze stopy Minho, ciesząc się, że przyjaciel chociaż na chwilę umilkł. Felix już i tak czuł wyrzuty sumienia na myśl, jak bardzo skomplikował swoim przyjaciołom życie na najbliższy czas. Był zły sam na siebie za to, jak bardzo nieuważny jest i że to właśnie zawsze jemu przydarzają się takie rzeczy. Gdy gdzieś wychodzili w grupie, to właśnie on był osobą, która musiała rozbić w restauracji szklankę albo zalać na imprezie czyjś telefon soju lub piwem.

— Przepraszam, Minho — powiedział, gdy kończył bandażować stopę bruneta. — Zajmę się wszystkim, naprawdę.

Minho ciężko westchnął, a wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, gdy przyjrzał się twarzy Felixa. Nie był pewien, jakie dokładnie emocje malują się na jego twarzy, ale Minho chyba zobaczył na niej poczucie winy, bo wymusił krzywy uśmiech, który chyba miał go pocieszyć.

— W sumie przyda mi się odpoczynek. W końcu nadrobię wszystko swoje dramy — mówiąc to, roztrzepał włosy Felixa, który cofnął się gwałtownie, ale mimo wszystko poczuł, jak kamień zalegający na dnie jego żołądka trochę zmalał.

Pół godziny później zbiegał po schodach, spiesząc się do pracy. Posprzątanie kuchni zajęło mu sporo czasu, bo wciąż znajdował gdzieś szkło, więc ostatecznie zmuszony był wyjąć odkurzacz i dokładnie posprzątać całą kuchnię, aby nie narażać na niebezpieczeństwo kotów Minho oraz samego siebie na jego gniew, gdyby któremuś z nich coś się stało z jego winy. Niestety, nie udało mu się wziąć prysznica, ale obiecał sobie, że zaraz po pierwszych zajęciach z grupą uczniów ze szkoły podstawowej Hakdong, skorzysta z pryszniców w ich centrum sportowym.

Wyszedł na ulicę i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki po telefon, aby zadzwonić do Jeongguka, który chyba powinien już być na miejscu. Zazwyczaj zjawiał się w pracy najwcześniej z nich wszystkich, aby samemu jeszcze odbyć trening, zanim zacznie prowadzić zajęcia. Felix zawsze podziwiał jego zapał do dbania o własną sylwetkę. Owszem, on sam był w dobrej formie, ale obecny wygląd jego sylwetki całkowicie go zadowalał; za to Jeongguk zawsze dążył do poprawy.

— Halo? JK? — spytał, słysząc w słuchawce jakieś dziwne szumy.

— Jesteś na głośniku! Ćwiczę — usłyszał w odpowiedzi lekko stłumiony głos przyjaciela i Felix zrozumiał, że szumy są tak naprawdę połączeniem ciężkiego dyszenia i odgłosem wydawanym przez maszyny na siłowni.

— A, czyli jesteś już w  _ Corenergy _ . Słuchaj, mieliśmy drobny wypadek z Minho dzisiaj rano…

— Wiem — wszedł mu w słowo Jeongguk. — Minho pisał na naszym czacie grupowym. Trzeba pozmieniać grafik i…

Reszta jego słów utonęła w jakimś dziwnym metalicznym hałasie i Felix był pewien, że JK pewnie zaczął ćwiczyć na swoim ulubionym motylu i to obciążenia z maszyny generowały te dźwięki. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że tak naprawdę te odgłosy nie dobiegają ze słuchawki, a zza niego. Odwrócił się na pięcie, ale było już za późno. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć przerażoną twarz młodego chłopaka pędzącego wprost na niego na elektrycznej hulajnodze, a następnym, co poczuł, było mocne uderzenie w okolicach brzucha.

Stracił równowagę, odrzucony lekko do tyłu, i pomimo rozpaczliwego machania rękami, którymi miał jeszcze nadzieję czegoś się przytrzymać, nic go nie uratowało przed upadkiem. Uderzył boleśnie biodrem o chodnik, jednak gorsze spotkanie z podłożem zaliczyła jego twarz. Czuł, jak jego policzek dotkliwie ociera się o beton, ale było już za późno na zamortyzowanie upadku dłońmi. Usłyszał jakieś krzyki dookoła siebie i choć był odrobinę zdezorientowany, to domyślał się, że ten wypadek wyglądał o wiele poważniej z boku, z pozycji postronnego obserwatora. Z trudem dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej, czego nie ułatwiała mu gruba, puchowa kurtka, i uniósł rękę nad głowę w geście, który miał wyrażać, że wszystko w porządku.

— O mój boże! Nic ci nie jest? — usłyszał nad sobą zaniepokojony kobiecy głos.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na stojącą nad nim kobietę w średnim wieku, która już pochylała się nad nim z chusteczką w ręce. Przyłożyła ją ostrożnie do policzka, którym uderzył w chodnik i syknął cicho, czując pieczenie w tym miejscu.

— Od samego początku mówiłam, że te hulajnogi to zło — kontynuowała dalej jego chwilowa opiekunka. — Ty tam! Jak nie panujesz nad hulajnogą, to na niej nie jeźdź!

Felix obrócił lekko głowę w prawo, gdzie stał chłopak, który w niego wjechał. Miał na sobie mundurek licealisty i gdy tak stał z opuszczoną głową, a kobieta na niego wrzeszczała, Felixowi zrobiło się go szkoda. Równocześnie uderzył go absurd sytuacji i całego tego poranka. Nie było jeszcze dziesiątej, a on zdążył już uszkodzić Minho i samemu wpakować się pod rozpędzoną hulajnogę. I nie pozostało mu nic innego, tylko wybuchnąć śmiechem, siedząc na zimnym chodniku, z przyciśniętą do twarzy chusteczką, która coraz bardziej barwiła się na czerwono.

✤

Taehyung przeklął cicho, patrząc na korek przed sobą. Był pewien, że zdąży jeszcze podjechać do agencji, zanim odbierze Leo z zajęć taekwondo, jednak w połowie drogi do pracy nagle spadł śnieg i cały Seul stanął w gigantycznym korku. Wiedząc, że raczej nie ma szans zastać swojego asystenta w biurze w momencie, gdy w końcu dotrze na miejsce, ani tym bardziej zdążyć odebrać syna z centrum sportowego, w połowie drogi zawrócił i stał teraz w korku w drugą stronę.

Patrzył przez chwilę na leniwie poruszające się wycieraczki i jak kochał śnieg, tak teraz przeklinał go za to, że pokrzyżował wszystkie jego plany na popołudnie i jak zwykle z niczym się nie wyrobił. Najpierw godzinę rozmawiał z Namjoonem przez telefon i była to rozmowa z rodzaju tych, które chciał wyrzucić ze swojej pamięci i nigdy więcej ich nie przeprowadzać; później dwie godziny spędził w sklepie, uzupełniając ich zapasy w lodówce, już z myślą o świątecznych odwiedzinach teściów; kilka godzin uciekło mu na załatwianiu formalności związanych z pracą i zanim się obejrzał, a była już piętnasta i musiał jechać po Leo do przedszkola.

Powstrzymał chęć uderzenia w klakson i zamiast tego wybrał numer swojego asystenta. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż odbierze; wystarczył jeden sygnał i od razu po nim usłyszał głos Yeosanga.

— Cześć — powiedział. — Nie dam rady dzisiaj podjechać do biura, przepraszam. Utknąłem w takim korku, że spóźnię się nawet po Leo.

— Mogę zadzwonić do  _ Corenergy _ i dać im znać, że… — zaproponował od razu Yeosang, ale Taehyung wpadł mu ze śmiechem w słowo.

— Yeosang, nie jesteś moim prywatnym asystentem, a ja mam telefon i jestem dorosły, sam do nich zadzwonię. Dla ciebie mam inne zadanie. — Porzucił lekki ton i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa w szybkim trybie służbowym, jakiego nauczył się w tej pracy. — Mamy nowe zlecenie na reklamę jakiegoś przebojowego, gazowanego napoju  _ PalDo _ . Wprowadziłem je do bazy i dodałem też role, które potrzebujemy obsadzić. Wrzuciłem tam kilka propozycji, nie za dużo i nic specjalnego, bo jak widać przebojowy napój nie będzie aż takim hitem, żeby dać reklamie porządny budżet. Z dobrych wiadomości — tym razem obejdziemy się bez Seokjina! — Po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał głośny śmiech Yeosanga. — Nie chcą gwiazd, wystarczy im ktoś z dobrą prezencją i po szkole aktorskiej. Jak dasz radę, to przedzwoń dzisiaj do nich i spytaj wstępnie, czy są zainteresowani i dostępni w terminach castingu, prób i nagrań.

Pracował już w tej agencji czwarty rok, a z Kang Yeosangiem współpracował od ponad roku, ale nadal nie potrafił wydawać mu poleceń. Wszystko zawsze przekazywał mu w formie próśb lub pytań i nie wiedział, czy to jego ułomność, czy może uprzejmość i chęć pomocy Yeosanga nie pozwalała mu traktować go jak swojego podwładnego, którym w istocie był. Przez pierwsze lata swojej pracy radził sobie sam, bez asystenta, ale kiedy dostał awans na wyższe stanowisko, co wiązało się też z większą ilością zleceń i obowiązków, chodził przez kilka dni z telefonem przyklejonym do ucha, a nocami słyszał w uszach pogłos wszystkich odbytych rozmów. Przemęczył się tak tydzień i dopiero po siedmiu piekielnych dniach odważył się iść do kierownika swojego działu z prośbą o przydzielenie kogoś do pomocy. Jak wielka była jego ulga, gdy usłyszał, że nie ma z tym najmniejszego problemu i nie dostał kogoś tylko ze względu na braki kadrowe. Ale już po trzech dniach w progu jego biura pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna, zafascynowana światem filmu i pełna zapału do pracy. Jednak bardzo szybko zrozumiała, że praca w agencji castingowej nie wiąże się z tym, że codziennie chodzi się na spotkania z przystojnymi idolami oraz aktorami i równie szybko zrezygnowała ze swojego stanowiska, a Taehyung znowu został bez pomocy.

I właśnie wtedy zjawił się Kang Yeosang. Yeosang nie miał w ogóle pojęcia o pracy w branży filmowej. Zanim dostał posadę w  _ Worldwide Casting _ , pracował jako kelner w Itaewon, nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie zrobić ze swoim życiem. Nie poszedł na studia, mimo wielu próśb rodziców, dlatego zaraz po egzaminach kończących liceum, znalazł jakąkolwiek pracę, przekonując rodziców, że to tylko tymczasowe wyjście. Jednak tymczasowa praca przeciągnęła się w trzy lata, w trakcie których sam Yeosang już zaczął być zmęczony swoim brakiem ambicji. Taehyunga do teraz bawiła historia o tym, jak jego asystent, po kłótni z nieuprzejmym gościem w restauracji, w której pracował, postanowił szukać innej pracy i wysłał tylko jedno zgłoszenie, zanim się znudził i zasnął z telefonem w ręce. Jednak ta jedna oferta pracy okazała się szczęśliwa i już po dwóch dniach otrzymał zaproszenie na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w  _ Worldwide Casting _ .

Taehyung pamiętał, że tego dnia, gdy Yeosang pojawił się w siedzibie agencji na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, minął go, gdy ten szedł do biura kierownika HR. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie, aby stwierdzić, że ten chłopak na pewno otrzyma tę posadę, nawet jeśli nie posiadał wszystkich wymaganych kwalifikacji. Ciężko było zaprzeczyć, że w  _ Worldwide Casting _ pracowały same atrakcyjne osoby. Owszem, sporo z nich studiowało kierunki związane z branżą filmową i to była ich pasja; równie liczną grupę stanowiły osoby, których marzeniem było zabłyśnięcie na wielkim ekranie, jednak niestety ich życie inaczej się potoczyło, niż to sobie planowali (do tej grupy należał Taehyung, który teraz śmiał się ze swoich dziecinnych mrzonek o zostaniu aktorem); były również pojedyncze przypadki wyjątkowo urodziwych jednostek, które otrzymały pracę głównie ze względu na swoją urodę i urok osobisty. Yeosang był właśnie jednym z nich, lecz już po dwóch tygodniach współpracy Taehyung przekonał się, że sprowadzanie asystenta tylko do roli przystojnego pomocnika jest wyjątkowo niesprawiedliwe. Yeosang bardzo szybko się uczył, miał wiele zapału, a wcześniejsza kariera w gastronomii rozwinęła w nim umiejętności miękkie, które były tak przydatne w trakcie rozmów z potencjalnymi klientami agencji. I przede wszystkim od razu złapali dobry kontakt i, jak do tej pory, nie mieli żadnego spięcia ani w relacjach prywatnych, ani w tych czysto zawodowych.

— A Hwang Inyeop? — zasugerował Yeosang po chwili ciszy, w trakcie której zapewne przeglądał ich nowe zlecenie. — Mógłby zagrać tego chłopaka w skateparku.

— Racja, dobry pomysł. Wyleciał mi z głowy przez to, że ostatnio nie był dostępny. Spróbuj do niego zadzwonić. — Zerknął na panel dotykowy w swoim samochodzie, który właśnie wyświetlił mu informację, że podczas jego rozmowy z Yeosangiem dzwoniła do niego żona. — Muszę kończyć, Yeosang. Daj mi znać, jak ci poszło i widzimy się jutro.

— W porządku. Miłego wieczoru, hyung.

— Wzajemnie — z tymi słowami rozłączył się i od razu sięgnął do wyświetlacza, aby oddzwonić do Hannah, zanim znowu zacznie pisać mu pełne wyrzutów wiadomości, że do rozmów z Yeosangiem wykorzystuje swój prywatny telefon, zamiast tego służbowego i ona nigdy nie może się do niego dodzwonić. Gdy kiedyś, będąc wyjątkowo rozdrażnionym po całym dniu pracy, odpowiedział jej, że może po prostu dzwonić wtedy na służbowy, nie przyjęła tego zbyt dobrze i wolał nie podejmować tego tematu po raz kolejny, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy oboje mieli wyjątkowo stresujący okres w pracy.

Jednak zanim zdążył wybrać odpowiednie przyciski, dostał wiadomość od żony. Otworzył ją i ciężko westchnął, widząc treść. Nie zmartwiło go to, że Hannah znowu zostanie dłużej w pracy i wróci późno; w pewnym sensie nawet go to ucieszyło, bo lubił te wieczory, kiedy razem z Leo leżeli na kanapie i coś oglądali albo układali wspólnie puzzle. Często miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przez swoją pracę poświęca za mało czasu swojemu synowi, dlatego chociaż w ten sposób mógł nadrobić braki w ich relacji. Bardziej niepokojąca była druga informacja zawarta w wiadomości i Taehyung zaczął się cieszyć, że jednak nie odebrał tego telefonu, bo skoro dzwonili do Hannah z  _ Corenergy _ z pytaniem, o której odbierze syna, to na pewno usłyszałby, jak nieodpowiedzialnym jest ojcem. Nieważne było to, że Taehyung nie był w stanie przewidzieć, że nagle spadnie śnieg i sparaliżuje całe miasto.

Wyszukał szybko w Internecie numer do centrum sportowego, do którego uczęszczał Leo, ignorując bolesne ukłucie serca, gdy uświadomił sobie, że powinien mieć ten numer zapisany w telefonie. Czekał trzy długie sygnały i już zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie wystawił jego syna za drzwi, choć doskonale wiedział, że żaden normalny człowiek nie kazałby czekać pięciolatkowi na mrozie na swoich rodziców.

— Centrum sportowe  _ Corenergy _ , słucham — usłyszał w końcu z głośników i aż odetchnął głośno, wypuszczając wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.

— Dobry wieczór. Z tej strony Kim Taehyung, tata Leo. Przepraszam bardzo, ale spadł śnieg i stoję nadal w korku, nawet gdybym chciał być szybciej, to niestety nie dam rady. Leo chodzi na taekwondo — dodał, orientując się, że przecież recepcjonista zapewnie nie kojarzy jego syna. — Grupa…

— Dla początkujących, tak, wiem — wszedł mu w słowo rozmówca i zaśmiał się ciepło, a Taehyung zdał sobie sprawę, że nie rozmawia z tym samym młodym chłopakiem, który obsługiwał recepcję w  _ Corenergy _ , gdy Taehyung zawiózł Leo na trening wcześniej tego dnia. Ten miał zupełnie inny głos, o wiele głębszy i o bardzo przyjemnej dla ucha barwie. — Poczekam z Leo do pana przyjazdu, proszę się nie martwić.

— Bardzo dziękuję. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy uda mi się dotrzeć...może za jakieś dwadzieścia minut? — Patrząc przed siebie na sznur samochodów ciągnący się w obie strony, wątpił, czy uda mu się w ogóle dzisiaj dojechać na miejsce, ale przecież nie mógł tego powiedzieć swojemu rozmówcy. — Będę najszybciej, jak się da.

— W porządku. Niech pan jedzie ostrożnie.

Nie zdążył ponownie przeprosić, bo połączenie zostało przerwane. Teraz czuł się jeszcze gorzej, wiedząc, że ktoś przez jego niezorganizowanie zostaje po godzinach, aby zająć się jego synem. Hannah chyba jednak miała rację z tym, że powinien nad sobą popracować albo zmienić pracę na taką, dzięki której łatwiej będzie mu zaplanować sobie cały dzień.

Gdy podjechał pod  _ Corenergy _ , od rozmowy telefonicznej z pracownikiem centrum minęła już godzina i Taehyung nie wiedział, co powie na swoje usprawiedliwienie, aby nie zabrzmiało to żałośnie. Zaparkował samochód na pustym parkingu i wybiegł z niego, w pośpiechu nie zabierając ze sobą nawet płaszcza. Mokasyny z miękkiej skóry, które założył dzisiaj rano, przemokły mu jeszcze zanim zdążył pchnąć drzwi wejściowe centrum.

— Tata! — dobiegło go głośne wołanie syna, gdy tylko przekroczył próg.

Pochylił się i złapał biegnącego w jego stronę Leo, biorąc go na ręce.

— Cześć, mały — powiedział, obejmując chłopca ramieniem, aby stabilniej go przy sobie trzymać. — Przepraszam za spóźnienie, były straszne korki.

— Śnieg spadł! — wykrzyknął zachwycony Leo. — Byliśmy razem z Felixem lepić bałwana.

Zanim Taehyung zdążył spytać, kim jest Felix, od stolika stojącego w lobby wstał młody blondyn i podszedł bliżej, kłaniając się grzecznie. Od razu w oczy rzucił mu się brzydki siniec i wyglądająca na świeżą ranę na lewej kości policzkowej i Taehyung mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie nabawił się jej w trakcie opieki nad jego synem. Sam dobrze wiedział, że Leo potrafił być nadmiernie entuzjastyczny w trakcie zabawy.

— Ubrałem go ciepło, miał rękawiczki, czapkę i szalik — powiedział od razu, jakby obawiał się reprymendy ze strony Taehyunga o to, że zabiera jego syna na zewnątrz, kiedy w mieście szaleje śnieżyca.

Głos tego drobnego chłopaka tak zaskoczył Taehyunga, że przez chwilę tylko stał i wpatrywał się w niego, próbując jakoś zmusić swój mózg, aby dopasował ten głęboki głos do szczupłej twarzy o delikatnych rysach. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to on ma głęboki głos; zawsze też słyszał to od Hannah czy od swoich wcześniejszych partnerów i partnerek, z którymi spotykał się jeszcze na studiach. Jednak głos chwilowego opiekuna Leo brzmiał na żywo trzy razy głębiej niż przez telefon i gdyby Taehyung miał sobie wyobrażać jego właściciela, to na pewno nie pomyślałby o kimś takim.

— Zjedliśmy też frytki — chwalił się dalej Leo, a Taehyung zauważył, że policzki i uszy Felixa mocno się zaczerwieniły na te słowa. Na szczęście, Taehyung nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. Od czasu do czasu sam pozwalał Leo zjeść coś niezdrowego, wiedząc, że jeśli będą mu z Hannah kategorycznie zabraniać pewnych rzeczy, to na pewno w końcu zacznie je jeść po kryjomu.

— Bardzo przepraszam — odezwał się w końcu Taehyung, patrząc na blondyna. — I dziękuję za opiekę nad Leo. Obiecuję, że następnym razem wyjadę wcześniej, żeby zdążyć.

— Przecież to nie pana wina, że spadł śnieg. Nikt z nas nie potrafi kontrolować pogody.

— Nie każdy tak uważa — odpowiedział cicho, myśląc o swojej żonie i wyrzutach, które zapewne od niej usłyszy, gdy się dowie o tej sytuacji. — Leo, biegnij po swoje ubrania — zwrócił się do chłopca, stawiając go na podłodze.

Gdy Leo pobiegł do szatni, pomiędzy nim i Felixem zapadła cisza. Taehyung sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po służbowy telefon i zobaczył, że dostał maila od Yeosanga. Otworzył go, ale był tak długi, że uznał, iż musi go przeczytać na spokojnie w domu, jak już położy Leo spać. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Felix przygląda mu się uważnie, stojąc po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Taehyungowi zrobiło się głupio i szybko schował telefon. Powinien okazać mu wdzięczność, a nie ignorować go na rzecz swojego pracoholizmu.

— Czy mogę pana podwieźć do domu? — zaproponował Taehyung, przypominając sobie, że na parkingu nie widział żadnego innego samochodu. — Nie gwarantuję, że dotrzemy tam szybko, ale chociaż tak mogę się odwdzięczyć.

— Nie, nie, nie trzeba — powiedział szybko Felix, kręcąc głową. — Dam sobie radę, pojadę metrem.

— Daj spokój… Felix, tak? — Gdy chłopak niepewnie skinął głową, Taehyung podszedł do niego bliżej z wyciągniętą ręką. — Mów mi Taehyung. I nie ma opcji, żebym pozwolił ci wracać metrem w taką pogodę.


End file.
